


Selfish Love

by Offline (Exo_One)



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Euden, doing awful things for power, kek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exo_One/pseuds/Offline
Summary: The dragon found by Princess Eudora is not Midgardsormr, the Windwyrm.It is Zodiark, the Shadowwyrm.And unlike the other dragons who can easily supress their lusts, he is very much in need of a little release.Unselfish love has its end at some point.





	Selfish Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wrote this.
> 
> Also, hi Chi! Thanks for reading my garbage, buddy!
> 
> PS: Hi Jess :3

 

“If you can hear my call, mighty Dragon, grant me the Pact-stone’s power!” Eudora cries out, heart thundering in her ears as she stares out into the abyssal ruins, their unearthly purplish shades swallowing the light of the torches ensconced on the walls.

The ground shudders and eyes that glow the color of dying twilight open, staring into her soul. The air grows thick with a strong scent that makes her mouth water strangely and her legs weak. 

_**“You wish to wield the power of a dragon, mortal one? The power of one despised by all of your kind?”** _an overpoweringly strong voice rumbles, her soul shuddering as a tide of darkness envelops her. The dragon’s presence alone was doing this to her- but she would not give in here!

 “Y-yes! I need your power to protect the kingdom I love! I would ask you to join me in my endeavours t-” her sentence is cut abruptly by a shriek as the dragon stands, looming above her like some horrendous specter of death made manifest. Claws of bone and sickly flesh dig into the ruins on either side of her.

**_“You fear my body, just as they all do. My form, tattered by the ravages of soul and time, intimidates you. Do not lie in an attempt to seem brave- I can nearly taste your fear.”_ **

She swallows down the ball of dread in her throat. “Yes. You are certainly an... intimidating sight.” The dragon chuckles dryly. **_“Eloquently said, little human.”_** She smiles hopefully and looks up at the face of the dragon. “S-so, erm.. how may I gain your power?”

The dragon takes another step, and Eudora comes face-to-‘face’ with a monstrously large dragon cock, the scent from before choking what air she breathes in. The enormous draconian prick throbs gently, bumps and ridges across its surface adding to the already-intimidating cock’s eccentric presence.

”...y-you want me to.... t-touch it?” she squeaks, face as red as her cloak. 

  ** _“I want you to prove that you shall be as selfless to me as I shall to you. That you will take any burden required of you upon your shoulders and continue to live alongside those who shoulder your burdens in return, whether that be upon a battlefield or upon a bed.”_**

She unconsciously licks her lips, the scent in the air more than enough to make her inhibitions melt like the wax of a candle. “...m-maybe just a taste.” she murmurs as she peels off her gloves and grips the shaft of the beastly sex that awaits her touch. The dragon lets out a soft sigh and a bead of pre the size of her fist grows at his cock’s tip. She takes in another breath to steel her nerves, opens her mouth, and sets about the task of pleasing the dragon. 

Her soft tongue finds his urethral slit and she laps at it as her tongue acquaints itself with the surprisingly complex taste of dragon precum, a slightly addictive substance in the fluid making her heart flutter in bliss. Once she has braced herself properly for the task at hand, she takes it into her mouth.

Her jaw creaks painfully as she chokes back inch after inch of draconic dong, the dragon she’s pleasuring groaning in delight at the wet, tight warmth of her mouth and the feeling of another being servicing him. Her brain sings its own chorus of arousal as the combination of scent and taste quickly coax her into pulling down her breeches and using a free hand to play with her pussy.

———

A mix of pent-up lust, possessive draconian instinct, and sex-addled human brainpower quickly result in Eudora’s once-virgin ass being stretched out by the cock of her new lover, a massive bulge in her stomach moving with every overwhelming thrust the wyrm above her gives.

Where agony should have ruled, there is only rapturous delight, the properties of his fluids acting as a general-purpose anesthetic and aphrodisiac. 

Eudora howls in bliss and cums for what must’ve been the 20th time, the feeling of her body being rearranged by the titanic tool within her making her toes curl up and her eyes roll back into her head.

Zodiark roars his satisfaction and blows his load into her intestines, both the pressure and quantity of his ejaculate resulting in her mouth and nose becoming triplet fonts of steaming dragon spunk. He pulls her off and curls up around her, sheltering her beneath a wing so she may rest off the strenuous exercise she had just performed.

(This love would prove to be far from selfless in the future, but neither would come to care- _they had each other, after all._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon anal snuck up on me and tore my spine out like Sub-Zero.


End file.
